


To capture a prince

by jadoue1999



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Deceit POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadoue1999/pseuds/jadoue1999
Summary: Head canon: Deceit had been planning in various way to get a place among the sides. Just because he didn't succeed with Patton doesn't mean he's defeated.





	1. Royal disguise

The first time he runs into one of the main sides, it's a mistake. It's awkward, and the logical side shoots him a cold glare. Deceit left as soon as he could.

The second time, he actually cross over because Thomas had started lying more, after all, what to expect from a teenager? But those little white lies are enough to temporary move Deceit's room to the part where the main sides are. Morality is kind, but he can sense that he doesn't trust him. Logic is still the same cold figure that wants nothing to do with him. So he turns to the dreamer, a smile cracking his face, golden eye twinkling.

"That's a nice outfit you got there Princey."

 

The creative side smile widens and he looks down in embarrassment, not expecting this sudden compliment.

"Why, thank you!"

 

Deceit soon walks back into his room, pretending he hadn't noticed the glare of Logic. He knew he spoke in lies, and Prince doesn't realize he's been fooled.

It doesn't last long though; his room gets transported back into the dark corner of Thomas' mind where the other sides, less present, are hiding. The others sides question him about what it feels like to be in the main room, Deceit doesn't spare a single syllable. He talks about how he could not have survived without his deceptive nature, how mean the others were, especially Logic. He knows it isn't true, but the others doesn't have to know that.

He catches a glance of a door being closed; he decides to pay a little visit to his old friend. The atmosphere of his room is heavy, and without a doubt dangerous for the main sides, but harmless for darker sides. It's a small room completely submerged in darkness, with various items displayed all around the floor and furniture. 

The figure sit on a chair, waiting. He gesture to Deceit, he looks concerned.

"Do sit down," he says, pointing the only other chair in the room.

 

"Anxiety, I see my little story worried you," he snarls, referring to the eye shadow around his eyes that grew darker.

 

"Is it true? Was it really that bad?" The side ask curiously, as much as changes makes him feel insecure, he doesn't mind hearing about it.

 

"Indeed," Deceit glares at Anxiety, "I only survived there because I refused to let the others get to me." As much as he considers Anxiety his friend; he loves bending the truth. He loves the control it gives him; he adores how he can changes someone's perspectives to match his lies. 

 

"Who's the worst?"

 

"Morality and Creativity are very peculiar, but it’s Logic you need to look out for," he pauses, and an idea pops in his head, "tell you what, if you ever get stuck there, put on a dark persona, that way, you'll always be safe."

 

Anxiety nods and watches as the lying side leaves; completely obvious to the fact that soon, he would be part of the main sides.

 

When that happens, Deceit is slightly worried; worried that he might have to explain the truth. He's also worried that Anxiety fits in like a piece of puzzle. He smirks when his doubts are soon dissolved when Anxiety meets the others. He does just as he says, and he insults Logic, but not without being called several nicknames by Creativity.

 

As time goes, he simply observes, but he has to remind Anxiety a few times to stay put. So, he stops him from laughing during the personality Q&A and keeps him on track. Then, his attention shifts to Creativity, with all his babbling and singing; no one could suspect him of being insecure.

No one except maybe the one who lives to lie.

He sees right through his game, the prince believes himself to be less and less important. His hopes get high again when Thomas dedicates a whole video for him to create what he wants, and he learns his name at the same time.

 

Everything changes when Anxiety decides to duck out. Roman now has to face his doubts and fear towards Anxiety and that makes him uneasy. Deceit grins each time Creativity tries to protect himself behind a lie.

That's when he learns Anxiety's name, and when Roman get a bit too confident and mentions the others. Deceit rolls his eyes and shut him up, making his presence known to the other main sides. They brush it off as nothing and Thomas doesn't think about it, for now.

Deceit waits; he knows that soon, the perfect moment will present itself.

He's right, because a few video later, the creative side struggles to keep his idea to himself. He's lost control, but the others doesn't notice. The breakup between Thomas and his ex as taken a big tool on Creativity, he can't stop himself from saying random remarks and ideas burst out of nowhere.

Deceit is forced to act when Virgil tries to lie and say that he isn't affected by Patton's room. After all, Thomas went there to be safe and the idea that it could be dangerous is totally inconceivable in his mind.

Then, Thomas mentions him, or rather think about him, how he doesn't want to encourage him.

Deceit smirks, if only he knew.

After the Christmas video, that actually went well for the Prince, except for that random line he gave to Virgil and that inappropriate remark regarding Thomas' aunt, the lying side decides to act.

With the help of Malice, he conceives a plan. It's complicated, but what else could be expected from Malice?

So he walks up to Patton’s spot and waits for Thomas to start the new video. He’s feeling particularly kind that day, so he gives Virgil a few chances. He drops hints here and there to make him know that he can still join him; he can still go back to his roots.

So he starts the same way Virgil started when he first came in as Anxiety; he insults Logan.

In his own way of course, but they’re essentially the same words. He immediately notice Virgil’s frown of confusion.

“ _Good_ ,” he thinks, “ _he still remembers_.”

 

Unfortunately, the anxious side picks up way quicker than Deceit would have expected, so he organizes a distraction. His attention shifts to Roman, sweet Roman who’s so desperate to feel useful.

“Well, how about we work out that strategy, uh? You know, we got a good old Joan look-a-like here so all we gotta do is set the stage!”

 

The effect is instantaneous; the prince jumps on the occasion and transports everyone to the Mind Palace Theater. He gets Logan and Virgil out of the way by having them stay in the backstage while he convinces Roman to make him director. That way, he could still control the actions of everyone, while having Roman thinking he’s in charge.

He catches Virgil glancing at him suspiciously when he compliments the acting of both Thomas and Roman, but Deceit knows that he won’t act. After all, he was always more of a problem finder than a problem solver.

 

By the end of the fourth act, Deceit is sure that Virgil is aware of his presence. Which is why he isn’t surprised when the anxious side is all too willing to pull the curtain and end the experiment.

He confronts Virgil; maybe the idea of losing Joan will make him change his mind. Of course it doesn’t, it even enrage the side to a fury Deceit hadn’t seen in a very long time coming from Anxiety.

“Virgil,” he pleaded, not even trying to look like Patton, “It’s me! Aren’t we friends?”

 

“I’m not so sure we are,” simply replied Virgil. He didn’t think the main side could have changed his friend so much, but hearing him say those words made him feel uneasy. How did Anxiety became so soft?

Even though he wants to fix this problem, he has to focus. Thomas is slowly accepting the fact that lying is wrong, so Deceit does his best to convince him of the contrary; accidently confirming to not only Virgil, but also to Logan, is true identity.  

 Then he reveals himself, Thomas is surprised by his sudden appearance, but Deceit knows better than to simply distress Thomas. He turns to the prince, and compliments him on his outfit, it’s not true, but the creative side doesn’t see the difference.

He taunts both Virgil and Thomas. It works for awhile, but Thomas seems more troubled by the fact that the Moral side was nowhere to be found.

It’s at that moment where the moral side comes back and Deceit is forced to leave. He glances at Virgil one last time and then he quickly looks at Roman, there’s rage in his eyes, but there’s also a glimpse of... something else. He makes a mental note to check upon the prince, it’s clear that he’s still craving for attention; no matter the person.

 

Deceit now has a schedule, every time Roman gets shoved aside or his ideas shot down, he comes in. He starts right after the video where he took Patton's place. Prince is walking back and forth through the mind palace, creating things randomly to distract himself. Deceit simply walks up to the creative side and does what he do best; he lies.

"I don't know why they were so harsh towards you, your ideas were great!"

 

Roman is taken off guard, but he smiles nonetheless. He is so desperate for approval, it's sickening.

"You really think so?"

 

Deceit cracks his widest smile and put a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Of course I do."

 

The following weeks are the same; the others are still neglecting him. There are times, of course, where he gets the spotlight and Deceit can almost see the way Roman jumps on the occasion. The prince feels better for awhile, but soon enough, some remarks from either Logan or Virgil really annoys him. 

Deceit knows it's just a matter of time before the creative side trust him; he simply need to be patient. The lying side is right; only a few days after, he gets summoned by Roman. He is so in need of validation that the prince did not care if what he hear is true or not.

"I don't understand!" He says, "I'm just trying to help here, why are they stopping me from doing so?"

 

Deceit put on his best sorry face, and sighed. He could not believe the fact that _Creativity_ had summoned him. He was usually the one showing up, not the other way around. 

"They're the side of the brain that doesn't see the utility of creativity. I wish I could help you more, but even us meeting is something the others would disapprove of."

 

"I know," replied the prince, "it's just so hard sometimes!" The prince then starts rambling about everything he could do to make Thomas better; how his dreams could be achieved so much quicker if he had more creative control. The more he talks, the more his speech becomes heavy with annoyance and anger.

 

Deceit listens carefully, he has an idea in his head; and he's determined to make it work. He merely needs to wait for the perfect moment.

"Well, it's not like I could take your place or something, it would simply be awful!" Deceit is perfectly aware that Roman would never accept in normal circumstances, but he knows about his problems, so he's not worried about the creative side's answer.

 

Just as he expected, the Prince's traits suddenly lights up at the suggestion and he grabs Deceit by the shoulders.

"Why not? I mean, I could teach you how to pass as me!" Roman sighs, "I have a lot of stuff going on right now, and a break could be good."

 

Deceit smiles, he wouldn't even have to prevent Roman from interfering. Oh that was simply delightful!

The next video, he stands in Roman's place. He's careful not to let his presence known, he even copy every mannerisms of the Prince. No one notices anything, not even Virgil.

" _Oh_ ," he thinks as he smirks, " _this is going to be so much fun_."


	2. Anxious lies

A few videos have passed since Deceit took Roman’s place. He knows better than to always take the spotlight; sometimes, Roman is in the video. However, the lying side notices that the prince is easily defeated from the others’ comments. He keeps asking for more breaks, going as far as to take his place between videos, when the sides are simply hanging out together. After a few time, Deceit pays a little visit to Creativity’s room.

“Look, I know it sounds absurd, but I feel like I could be twice as productive if I had more time for myself,” says the prince. He seems to be overwhelmed by everything, even Patton’s kindness isn’t enough to calm him down.

 

He loves where this is going; Roman has convinced himself that he needs to cut himself out completely to be productive! How amazingly convenient for Deceit. The lying side grins, and press a hand meant to appear comforting on the prince’s shoulder.

“Maybe,” answers Deceit, “but the others will eventually notice; especially if I’m being better at being you than you are.”

 

The lying side wonders if the creative side will understand the true meaning behind his comforting words. Roman let his gaze wander into his room, seemingly lost in thoughts. Suddenly, he looks up at Deceit, wide eyes and all smiles.

“What if you take my place?” He simply asks, “Until I get better, of course, but until then, what if you get the creative control?”

 

The lying side is taken aback by the easiness of Roman’s surrender; he really thought the prince would have been more of a challenge. He mentally thanks the prince’s unique point of view. In his mind, everything was either good or evil, black or white. With Deceit being considered his friend, the creative side was certain that the _lying_ side was good.

“Wow Roman, I’m… I’m honored,” answers Deceit in a sweetly embarrassed voice that he hopes is enough to hide his glee, “Are you sure?”

 

“More than sure! You did a magnificent job before, I am certain that you can keep the act going for a few more videos.” The side walked around his room, overjoyed by his decision. “Plus, with the creative control, you’ll be able to summon things! Not as much as me of course, but enough to make yourself pass as me.”

 

Deceit accepts gladly, and promises to take care of Thomas. Before leaving the room, he eyes Roman and whispers a few words; his golden eye twinkle and he smirks. The atmosphere changes a bit; it becomes heavier, harder to concentrate. He knows for a fact that the little spell will be just enough to keep the prince busy brainstorming until the lying side is ready to leave. Deceit grins again, as if it was ever going to happen.

 

***

 

“I know it's you," Virgil says, glaring at him. The anxious side had been particularly hostile towards him ever since Roman gave him creative control, as if Virgil has perceived the change.

 

Deceit knows better than to give in the accusations so he simply raises his eyebrow, picking at his nails. He knows he can calm his old friend and make him believe that it was all in his head. After all that’s basically his job.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

Anxiety scoffs and raises an eyebrow.

"Please, I know you enough to recognize your disguise," he eyes up and down the man before him. He seems unsure of his words all of a sudden. "I know it's you, Deceit."

 

He acts surprised, offended even. After all, that's what the prince told him to do if anyone ever suspected anything. He puts his hand on his chest and pulls out his best-offended face before glaring at Virgil.

"Come on, Virgil! Do you seriously think that I would let that snake pretend to be my magnificent self?"

 

The anxious side thinks for a few seconds, Deceit can almost see the dilemma playing in his head. He's trying to find any suspicious behaviour, but Deceit knows he won't find any. He doesn't play fair this time, plus, he knows Anxiety better than anyone. He knows what to do to get noticed, and what to avoid doing.

"I suppose not," finally answers Virgil. He brings a hand to his forehead and massages it, as if he was trying to get rid of a headache. "Sorry, it's just, ever since Patton, I feel like he could come back at any given time."

 

Deceit doesn't answer anything, but inside, he's overjoyed by the irony of the situation. However, he doesn't let anything show and simply puts on his best Roman act. He puts a hand over Virgil's shoulder and squeeze gently.

"Don't fret; I'll let the dragon witch slay me before this snake faced villain gets the best of me!"

 

That response seems to calm him down. He sighs and passes a hand trough his hair.

"I know it's my job to be anxious and paranoid, but I think it's more of a burden than an advantage," he looks at the prince standing in front of him and chuckles, "I know, I know, good ol' Virgil monologue, but it's annoying to never be able to fully trust someone."

 

Deceit decides to truly pull the Roman act as he smile charmingly and grasp Virgil’s shoulders. He’s even more surprised when the anxious side actually lean onto the touch.

"Look, I don't care about your paranoia; you're a part of our group."

 

The anxious side light up in delight and Deceit smirks. Both are smiling, but only one is happy. The other, is silently building a plan in his head.

 

***

A few weeks later, Deceit decides to act. He sneaks out when everyone is sleeping in the main part of Thomas' brain, so he doesn't fear about being discovered. He goes at the line that separates where the main sides and the hidden sides are, and clear his throat.

"Sleep!" He calls. The side doesn't take long to appear, he still wears his sunglasses and his leather jacket.

 

"Sup girl?" He asks curiously, it's not every day a dark side calls for him. He comes close, but stops, still a good distance from Deceit; he hates being summoned.

 

"I'd like a favour," Deceit simply answers. He knows how Sleep prefers to not be associated in people's business, but the lying side is ready to negotiate.

 

"Why would I help you?" Sleep scoffs, did Deceit seriously thought he'd help a dark side? He summons a cup of coffee and take a sip out of it, eyeing the snake faced man.

 

"Because, I simply want to help an old friend of mine; he seems to be forgetting where he belongs." Deceit watches as Sleep consider his options, taking another sip out of his coffee. "Look, either you help me or the others and I will make your job a living hell, am I clear?"

 

That clearly gets his attention; Sleep tenses up and observes Deceit. The lying side seems to mean his threat. Usually, he wouldn't have been enough to bother his job, but with the help of others; he definitely could. After a while, Sleep rolls his eyes and look at Deceit.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

 

"Just, come when I call you," Deceit answers, grinning.

 

***

 

Virgil is on his bed, listening to yet again another audio story when he hears his door creaks open. He tries to hide away his phone, expecting Patton to tell him to go to sleep. Instead, he sees Roman's attire and relaxes a bit.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

 

The creative side smirks and closes the door. Virgil senses something off about the prince but decides to brush it off. It's probably nothing, just his good old paranoia kicking in for no reason.

"I could tell you the same thing."

 

The anxious side cracks an embarrassed smile and removes his headphones from his ears.

"You want something in particular?"

 

Deceit decides to play his cards a bit before revealing himself. He walks around in the room, contemplating the various furniture and accessories. Most of the room's content had been created at least a decade ago. So much had appeared back when Thomas was developing as a person; back when Virgil was Anxiety.

"Do you miss it?"

 

That question seems to throw him off guard. He suddenly stammers and his eyes are avoiding him.

"Miss what?"

 

Even though he wants his presence to be known, Deceit decides to plays the prince's act a bit longer. He wants to see how hanging out with the main sides changed him.

"The subconscious; where you were before?"

 

Virgil is visibly uncomfortable; he scratches his neck and plays with the sleeves of his purple hoodie. According to his reaction, the anxious side probably keeps his past to himself.

"Sometimes, but you guys have given me something the others had never been able to give me before; friendship and acceptance."

 

Deceit clenches his jaw at his answer. He is furious, but he tries to conceal it as best as he can. His voice is a little deeper than he desires, but what can we expect from someone who just had the confirmation that one of his closest friend didn't want anything to do with him anymore?

"Is that so?"

 

"Roman? Are you alright?" Virgil asks, unsure if he truly wants the answer.

 

That's when the lying side cuts the act. Even though he doesn't morph back, he let his voice go back to normal and the prince's overconfident body language is dropped.

"Sorry Virgil, Princey's not home right now."

 

The anxious side jumps as he hears the voice, and immediately gets on his feet. The whole atmosphere of the room changes, it's filled with tension and rage.

"Deceit," he hisses, looking as though he was ready to rip the lying side apart. "What are you doing here? And where is Roman?"

 

"Relax Anxiety," he grins as he realizes the paradoxical words he just said. "Roman is quite alright, he's simply in his room."

 

"Then what are you doing here?" There is no kindness in his voice, only anger.

 

Deceit tries to walk toward Virgil, but the anxious side waves a hand. Suddenly, Deceit is pinned against the wall and there's a furious Virgil eyeing him up and down. The lying side decides to change back to his normal form; what use is a disguise now? He glares back at Anxiety and smirks.

"Feisty."

 

"You have no idea," he snarls. His face is like stone, but his whole posture tells how upset he is. "How long have you been posing as Roman?"

 

"Longer than you'd like." Deceit examines his gloved hands carelessly. He isn't scared of Anxiety; he's not as strong as he used to be. "You know, it was so easy, the prince was practically begging for me to take his place." The side tries to lean his head closer to Virgil's, but the anxious side simply waves his wrist again. Deceit's head goes crashing against the wall and he hides the splitting pain with a malicious smile. "I've been in his place for months and you never noticed. Talk about a friend."

 

"So that was your plan then? Breaking into my room and taunting me?"

 

"No, it's more for my own pleasure; although I must congratulate you Anxiety. Your powers are not as pathetic as I anticipated," he glared up to the anxious side, "but they're still useless."

 

"Says the guy stuck to the wall," answers Virgil with a satisfied smile.

 

"Oh, about that," Deceit effortlessly rip himself away from the wall and grip Virgil's hoodie, "who's the trapped one now?"

 

The anxious side keep a brave face, but Deceit can clearly see the fear in his eyes. Virgil tries to get out of his grasp; but the hoodie makes it is very easy for the lying side to keep his hold firm.

“Now, you have no idea how the others have missed you! Shouldn’t we pay them a little visit?”

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” spits Virgil, still trying to get away from Deceit.

 

“Oh, but I don’t need you to cooperate.” Deceit takes a few seconds to let Virgil grasp his words before calling for his backup. “Sleep!”

 

When the side appears; Deceit immediately notices how uncomfortable he looks. He seems to look for an exit. Deceit suddenly remembers the effect of Virgil’s room on lighter sides; better make it quick then.

“My request is simple; I want you to put little Virgil to sleep for awhile.”

 

If only he had a camera to capture Virgil’s expression. It’s a mix between confusion, fear and anger; he tries twice as hard to rip himself away from Deceit now. Even if Sleep knows that he’s about to make a horrible mistake; he still walks towards the anxious side.

“Sleep, don’t!” Pleads Virgil, now trying to get away from both Deceit and him.

 

However, he ignores his cries and continues to march towards him. He mouths an apology to Virgil and lightly touch his temple. The anxious side’s eyes rolls back and his body become limp. As soon as his deed is done, Sleep doesn't waste any time and sinks out of Virgil’s room. Deceit stares for a few second at his friend on the floor and grins. He looks so helpless when he was sleeping. He lifts Virgil in his arms and sinks out of the room, into the next destination. Deceit let out a satisfied laugh. He can't help it. He simply _loves_ when things turned out exactly how he had planned.


	3. Emotional Imprisonment

When Virgil wakes up, he can feel that he’s in a room. He can't see a thing since there’s no lights. He looks around, there's nothing here to tell him exactly where he is; but he's aware that he's in the subconscious. He spent enough time there to recognize the heavy atmosphere of the environment. He gets up; maybe he can find a door. He let his fingers trace the walls, they are rough, but there are other things on the walls. They're smooth and cold- mirrors. Virgil realizes that they're mirrors; though he doesn't know why they're here; he's certain that it's not for a good thing.

He can feel his heart starting to pound harder in his chest and his breathing becomes faster. He always hated being stuck somewhere with no easy escape. Being back in the subconscious, the one place he promised himself to never go back, certainly doesn’t help his situation. Virgil shut his eyes and thinks of the others; what would they do in his place?

Logan would calm down and try to logically think of a way to get out.

Patton would try to get the attention of the person in charge and he would then try to convince them to let him go.

Roman would summon his sword and break down the door.

Well, he couldn't find the door and there was no way he could negotiate with Deceit or any of the sides; Logan's way it is then.

He takes a few deep breaths and closes his eyes; there has to be a logical way to get out of here. Deceit trapped him in this room, so there has to be a way out.

He finds another mirror and starts to really wonder what they're here for. There isn't enough light to see in them so Virgil doesn't understand.

He examines the texture and the size of the mirror in front of him before suddenly hearing Thomas' voice.

_"What the heck!?"_

Hope fills Virgil's veins; Thomas is here, which means the others are here too. He probably is very confused about the subconscious; he makes a mental note to leave him alone for a while. After all that stress and worrying, Thomas deserves a break from his constant reminder that he could lose everything. Virgil waits for them to enter, they sounded very close so they should be here any second. However, instead of seeing the others, he hears Thomas' voice once again.

_"For crying out loud, okay, everyone, please welcome, my anxiety."_

Those words are like a cold shower on Virgil. He didn't mind them the first time, but hearing them again is hard. Not only because it reminds him of times he'd rather forget, but also because it means that no one is coming.

"I see you've discovered what the mirrors are for," suddenly says a voice right behind him.

He turns around to see a grinning Deceit, him entering the room somehow made the whole room brighter. Virgil is now able to see everything around him. The walls are made of stone, as he suspected, and there is at least a dozen mirrors all round them. Some are round, some are squared; as small as his hand or as big as half the wall; they're everywhere. He looks back at Deceit, trying very hard to not rip off his face.

"What's all this?"

"You know how people say that mirrors reflect the soul?" Deceit walks to a round mirror and lightly brushes the surface. "These reflect memories."

" _My hopes, my dreams, my creativity?"_ Thomas's voice is heard once again. The words echoes on the walls; finding Virgil's ears at each ricochet.

" _All that good stuff!"_ Continues Roman's voice with pride.

"Great _, well right now, I hope and dream to get rid of my anxiety_." Virgil had no problems picturing Thomas saying that. It hadn't hurt him that much before, but now that he was redeemed, it painfully reminded him of a past he'd rather never talk about ever again. He hates the disgust in both Thomas’ and Roman’s voice; he always fears of hearing it again.

"It's in the past, it doesn't matter anymore," answers the anxious side. "They don't act like this anymore."

Deceit grins; he can feels the doubts and fear Virgil is feeling. He knows that his little plan will work; it’ll take time, but it will work.

"They might not insult you like they used to, but that’s because they moved on to much subtler methods.” The lying side examines his captive’s face; the confusion that his words caused is simply delightful. “I mean, why would Roman keep you in the backstage while he gets me to be director and Logan gets to help him in his act?”

“You’re lying,” answers Virgil fearfully.

“Am I?” Deceit smirks and raises an eyebrow. He’s aware that he was basically the cause of Roman’s decision, but it’s better to have Anxiety panicking than to have him realize the truth. The anxious side was always more useful when he was scared.

“Why am I here?” Harshly asks Virgil. He feels his heart pounding faster in his chest, but tries to ignore it as he keeps looking for an exit.

 “Because, I want you to realize that you belong with us, Anxiety.” Deceit smiles, it even seems like a sincere one; but the anxious side knows better. He keeps meeting his scared reflection in the mirrors, making him all the more anxious.

“I don’t, not anymore. I’m actually useful to Thomas.” Why didn’t he notice sooner? He had guessed within minutes last time with Patton. Even thinking about it now, he couldn’t recall any suspicious behavior coming from the prince. How did Deceit succeeded into becoming such a perfect replication of Roman? However, he pushes his worry to the side; now is not the time for fear when you’re trapped in a place where all those fears are contained. He hates this place, it might have been his home before, but now it was just plain wrong to be here.

“Aw, you break my heart, Anxiety,” says a new voice behind him. Virgil closes his eyes in exasperation, apparently there’s more sides invited to the party.

The anxious side turns around to glare at the new side. He is dressed in a dark shirt and a white coat, complete with dark pants and comfortable shoes. He looks at Virgil with a smug look on his face.

“Contempt,” growls Virgil, “what are you doing here?”

“Oh please, did you seriously think that I’d miss the opportunity to see you again?"

Virgil keeps looking around, there has to be a way to sink out; but he seems somehow stuck. He figures that Deceit has some sort of responsibility behind that. As he keeps searching, he knows he can’t just let his guards down; time to put on the Anxiety mask again.

"So, you care about me, then?"

"Well, more than them apparently," he answers as he waves a hand in front of a rectangular mirror. Virgil waits in apprehension of what memories is to come.

_“I can’t stand that guy”_

_“Tell me about it”_

The side raises an eyebrow and puts a hand under his chin.

"I know we might not have been the kindest, but the prince was harsh towards you; as was everyone!"

"Wait, you actually care about what the others are saying about me?" Asks Virgil. "May I remind you that you're _Contempt_? You don't care about others."

“Of course I do, you’re one of us,” he grins, “the fact that you were away doesn’t change a thing.”

Just a few months ago, he would have believed him; but he knows now that it’s all meaningless. Contempt’s words doesn’t hold the kindness like those of Patton’s, Roman’s or even Logan’s.

“It was only Roman and Thomas, Logan didn’t really say anything wrong and Patton certainly did not.” 

Contempt simply smirks, as if he had expected him to answer that. Virgil follow him with his eyes as he walks over a round mirror. He stops right in front of him and looks at the anxious side with a grin plastered on his face.

“Sure, maybe Morality didn’t say anything; but Logic on the other hand…”

As he touches the surface, many voices are heard, all from Logan, all painful reminders.

_“Anxiety is the antagonist!”_

_“I’m no defeatist”_

_“Quite honestly, I find both you and Princey to be a little too… extra”_

Contempt watches as the various memories are shown on the mirrors and echoes around the room. He never really liked Anxiety; he always thought that the anxious side didn’t belong with the main ones. Therefore, Deceit’s offer of playing with dear old Anxiety was fairly easy to accept.

“And even when you decided to duck out, Logic wasn’t very kind towards you, was he, Deceit?”

“No,” says the lying side as he smirks, “see, you might not have been listening; but we were.”

_“That’s why I wanted you two here”_

_“You mean us three?”_

_“Did I say three?”_

_“No”_

_“Well I guess I didn’t mean three”_

Virgil catches Contempt walking all the way to the other side of the room and tapping a smaller mirror than the previous two.

_“Do you really think it’s necessary to have him here?”_

“Oh, and even gone, Creativity still took the opportunity to insult you,” added Deceit, turning to yet another mirror and tapping the surface.

_“To offer his mopey-dopey input? I-I don’t like him”_

_“I just don’t see why he’s necessary. If Anxiety’s gone, what do we have to lose?”_

Virgil is trying very hard to keep a neutral face, but hearing his friends say insults is hard; even if he know they wouldn’t say them again. Maybe Deceit was right, maybe, they simply moved on to subtler ways of insulting him. He doesn’t know what to think anymore, but he has to admit that it would explain the lack of concerns towards his opinion from both Logan and Roman during the lying video. In addition, thinking back, even if Patton had never insulted him, it would explain why he kept ignoring him when they were in the moral side’s room. Virgil is slowing being overwhelmed by his own thoughts, so he slowly sit down on the floor and tries to calm himself down. He suddenly feels another presence materializing in the room. The appearances of the others certainly did not help, especially since the room wasn’t very large. Once calmer, he cracks one eye open, only to see a disappointed look from the newest side. He seems to be observing him like a scientist observes a mouse before an experiment.

"Purple?" Asks Pride, with disgust in his voice, referring to his clothes, "seriously?"

If there’s one thing he won’t tolerate, it’s critiques towards his clothes. They represents how far he’s come from being just the villain, he won’t let a side who holds a grudge towards him ruin that.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Very unlike you, Anxiety," replies Contempt. The sides observe Virgil for a few seconds before Pride raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess we have to fix that. Who better than me?" The prideful side waves a hand and observes his work with satisfaction.

Virgil, having closed his eyes, doesn't immediately realize what has happened. It's only when Contempt congratulates Pride that the anxious side dares to open his eyes.

He wishes he hadn't.

He stands before a tall mirror; his usual clothes are gone, replaced by the black hoodie and the black t-shirt he used to wear. If he wasn't scared before, he is now. Seeing himself back in those clothes is a reminder that even if we wants to move on, his past will always catch up to him.

Deceit stands in the corner of the room, admiring as Anxiety slowly loses his brave facade. Malice suddenly appears besides him.

"How come I wasn't aware that Anxiety was back?"

"Because you don't usually care about what we say, you're too busy trying to make Thomas do horrible things."

"True, but come on! I should get more than intrusive thoughts," Malice glares towards Virgil, "why did he get such a high place?”

“Who knows?” Replies Deceit, he looks at the malicious side for a few seconds before lying closer to him and whispering: “Tell you what, I’ll let you choose one revenge; I’ll make it real.”

“How could you do that? You can’t create things!”

“Dear old Princey gave me creative control,” answers smugly the lying side, Malice smiles back at Deceit. They turn their heads toward Virgil who looks more and more distress by the second before the snake-faced man speaks up. “So? What’s it going to be?”


End file.
